Struck by Lightning
by Jedijacob18
Summary: When a new pony comes to town, the Mane Six begin to conflict with each other to see who can win his affections.
1. Chapter 1

**Struck By Lightning**

**Disclaimer**:** I have only recently became a fan of My Little Pony, aka, a Brony. None of these characters belong to me, except for Lightning Rider. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Rainbow Dash

The weirdest, but AWESOMEST thing happened today!

I was practicing flying around my cloud house one Saturday morning, working on my sonic rainbooms. I was about to achieve rainboom speed, and I heard a loud boom.

I expected it was from my rainboom, but sadly, I hadn't achieved full velocity for a rainboom. I scanned the area around my cloud house, when I saw a ring of lightning flying towards me.

I dashed out of the way of the blast, and searched for its source. I finally saw it, or should I say, him. A silver pegasus stallion with a blond mane was flying around at high speeds, a lightning trail behind him.

"Hey, dude! What are you doing at my house?" I shouted.

He stopped, turned, and looked at me, then began to slowly fly over to me. As he came closer, I saw he had glimmering cyan eyes, the exact same color of Fluttershy's eyes. His cutie mark was almost exactly like mine, with a lightning bolt coming out of a cloud, except his was golden, not rainbow.

"Oh, I apologize if I am intruding on your property. I just moved in next door, or, next cloud, rather," the stallion said. I was still in awe at his skill that rivaled my own.

"Oh, well, what's up, neighbor?" I said. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the awesomest, fastest, butt-kickinest, coolest pegasus in all of Equestria!"

"Haha, a little confident, are we?" He asked with a laugh.

"Eh, it's all true," I said with a grin.

"Well, my name's Lightning Rider. I think we went to flying school together as colts and fillies? Your best friend was the filly named Fluttershy?" Lightning Rider asked.

"Oh, yeah, I think I vaguely remember you. And, yeah, Fluttershy was practically family, and still is, really. Can I call you Lightning?" I asked, with a smile, remembering flight school.

"Sure, can I call you Rainbow, or Dash maybe?" Lightning considered.

"Either's fine," I said.

"Okay," he replied. There was a short silence, and then he said, "You know, I always thought Fluttershy was kind of cute..."

"As in... attractive?" I asked, surprised that such an awesome pegasus would find a pegasus who could barely take off as a filly to be attractive.

"Yeah. But I also thought you were the awesomest filly in school. So, I may or may not have had a crush on you back then," Lightning stated.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I mean, you're right about me being awesome. Just moving in next to me made your life 20% cooler!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "By the way, do you or do you not still like me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his front hoof as he searched for an answer. "Well... I don't really know. I might. I'd have to think about it. I almost thought that I would never see you again, so I should just give up on it, but I guess I was right on not giving up," he said.

"Okay, well, take your time. You know where to find me," I said. "And if I'm not here if you look for me, I'll be napping in a tree or on a cloud. I nap in the afternoons."

"Okay, oh, here comes some of my friends!" He said, looking off to a side.

To my surprise, when I looked, I saw THE WONDERBOLTS! "You... are friends... with... THE WONDERBOLTS?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Spitfire and I have been friends for a long while, and Soarin too," Lightning explained.

"Hey, Lightning. Hey Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said as the three of the Wonderbolts flew to us.

"Hey, Spit," Lightning said, using a nickname for Spitfire.

"Sup, Wonderbolts!" I said.

"What are you three doing here?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, we heard you were in the neighborhood now, so we stopped by," Soarin said.

"And we have an offer for you!" Spitfire exclaimed.

"What is it?" Lightning and I said at the same time.

"We want you to join the Wonderbolts!" Spitfire and Soarin said to Lightning.

"That's awesome! But..." Lightning began.

"But?" I asked. "Isn't there only one answer to a question like that?"

"Let me finish. That sounds awesome. But unless Rainbow gets to be considered as well, I don't want to be on the team," Lightning Rider said to the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire considered the idea, while I stared at Lightning in awe. I grabbed his front leg and pulled him over to me. "You seriously are risking your chance for the Wonderbolts to let me get in too?" I asked. "And I thought I was the element of loyalty!"

"Absolutely, I know it is your dream, so might as well let you achieve it!" Lightning said.

"Thank you so much! You are 20% cooler than any other pegasus I've met! Except maybe Fluttershy and the Wonderbolts. And me of course!" I exclaimed. I looked him in the eye, and then out of no where, he kissed me on the cheek.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I tried to hide the blush, but it was impossible.

"Great news, Lightning," Spitfire said. "We'll consider both of you now. Have a good day!"

"You have a great day, Wonderbolts!" I called. My blush still hadn't went away, and I hadn't looked Lightning in the eye.

"Dash? I'm sorry. I was too forward. I need to go, anyways. Bye," Lightning said, and he started to fly away.

"Wait, Rider! Don't leave!" I called.

"I'm sorry, I really do have to go! I need to be on time for my part-time job!" Lightning called.

"At least let me fly you there!" I suggested.

Lightning nodded. "Only if you can keep up!" He shouted.

He took off flying, and I accepted his challenge. I caught up to him, and we both were at the same speed.

I felt us reaching boom speed, and finally, BOOM! My rainboom, and his lightningboom triggered at the same time, and when they mixed in the air, it sizzled.

Finally we made it to Ponyville's pool. "I work part-time as the lifeguard here on weekends, tuesdays, and thursdays," Lightning said. "I'll see you later after work."

"Bye, think about it! See ya! Stay awesome!" I called to him, and waved goodbye.

As he went to his job, I saw Rarity basking in the sunlight at the pool. She saw me above her, and I waved to her. She waved back, then went back to tanning.

As I flew home, I couldn't stop thinking about his kiss. I almost felt as though I was Struck by Lightning.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! What did you think? Feel free to leave reviews and ideas! I'm all ears! Chapter Two is longer and is already on it's way, so you don't have to wait long! I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Struck By Lightning**

**Disclaimer**:_ I have only recently became a fan of My Little Pony, aka, a Brony. None of these characters belong to me, except for Lightning Rider. Thanks! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2- Rarity**

As I was tanning at the Ponyville pool, I noticed Rainbow Dash flying above. She waved at me and I waved back.

As I was going back to my tanning, I noticed a rather attractive stallion pegasus landing at the pool. He had a silver coat and a blond mane, with a lightning bolt cutie mark.

He was walking by my chair and I said, "Why hello there, I don't believe we've met."

He turned to face me and said, "I don't know that we have. I'm Lightning Rider. I'm the new part time lifeguard here. And who might you be?"

"I am Rarity. Pleasure to meet you, darling," I said, trying to smooth talk him.

"Well, hello, Rarity. I moved in next door to Rainbow Dash, and that was why she was over here. She was just escorting me over here," he explained.

"Oh, so you met Dash? I apologize for her rather rambunctious behavior. She's quite outgoing," I said. Rainbow Dash was trying to steal my stallion! Well, to be fair, she saw him first.

"Oh, she's not that bad. I knew her in flight school back in Cloudsdale. She is as awesome as always!" Lightning said enthusiastically.

"Oh, did you and Dash have a thing going?" I said, hoping he understood my question.

"Oh, no, when I was a colt I had a bit of a crush, but I'm pretty sure it's gone now. Mostly just awe at how amazing she is," he said.

"She is pretty amazing, even if she never, ever brushes her mane..." I said. Now's your chance, Rarity, I told myself. "So are you doing anything later?"

"Uh, no, don't think so. After work, nothing. Why? You have something in mind?" He grinned.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you, maybe, wanted to go for some dinner then some cider, maybe?" I asked, wishing I hadn't stuttered as much.

"Sure, why not? I'm not a huge cider drinker, but I could go for some every once in a while," Lightning said.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work. See you later tonight," I said.

"Tonight," he responded, with a wink, making me blush.

He made his way over to the lifeguard's chair, and then began his work. I decided that now was the time for me to go freak out that I had a date tonight.

I packed up my stuff, and then headed back to the boutique. I went inside, laid down my stuff, and then collapsed on my bed. "Oh, Opal," I said to my cat, "what do I do first?"

Four hours later, at around 8:00, I was finally ready to go. I took one final glance at myself in the mirror. I suppose I looked exactly the same as always, even though I had spent four hours preparing.

I walked outside, after saying goodbye to Opal, and realized something. I hadn't told him where to meet.

I started walking while looking around for him, when I bumped into somepony. "Hey, watch where you are- oh, hi Lightning!"

"Oh, Rarity. It's you!" Lightning said, regaining his balance from walking into me. "Sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Me too, for the exact same reason. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said. "Umm, where are we going?"

"Just walk with me, and I'll show you where," I said.

We went to some slightly fancy restaurant called "A Taste of Manehattan", which wasn't the best, but still pretty good. Lightning said that he would pay, and then I argued back, saying that it was my time to treat him, and eventually we decided to each pay for half.

Afterwards, we went to the best cider bar in town. It wasn't very classy, but when you were looking for some good cider, this was the best place to be.

The bartender came over to us and said, "Ms Rarity! What'll it be for ya?"

"The usual, Johnny," I said. Lightning raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I come here occasionally."

The bartender said over his shoulder, "By occasionally, she means once a week, but typically by herself."

"What's your usual?" He asked me.

"Oh, no much, just the strongest cider they have," I said, then wondered if I was trying to brag.

"Really?" Lightning asked. I nodded. "Well, in that case, I'll take the opposite of what she's getting."

"That's water, bub," the bartender said to Lightning.

"Well, I guess the weakest cider you have," he said. "Not much of a drinker."

"Okay, suit yourself," the bartender said, getting our drinks.

As the night went on, Lightning and I talked, about the most random of things. I probably had about seven rounds of cider.

I feel like I started to hallucinate as the night went on. At one time I thought I saw Princess Celestia and Spike together in the bar.

When Lightning finally thought I had had enough, he asked, "It's time to do a little test, to see if it is time to go. Ready?"

"Ready as'll ever be," I slurred.

"How many colors are in your mane?" He asked.

"That's easy, one," I said. I looked down, and there were two colors in my mane, my usual purple, and a blonde! I didn't even realize it was just Lightning putting his mane over mine.

"Nope, two," Lightning said, with a smile.

"Well, I suppose you're right," I said. "It is about time to get home."

I tried to stand up and I nearly collapsed. "Oh, climb on, Rarity," Lightning said. I climbed up his wing and onto his back, and laid down there. "Thanks," Lightning said to the bartender.

As Lightning went home, I nearly threw up from the bouncing of the trotting. When he got to my house, he laid me down on my bed, and began to leave.

"Wait!" I called.

"Yeah, Rarity?" Lightning said.

"Your night's not over yet. Come lay down," I said seductively.

"You mean, in bed with you?" He asked, unsure of my motives.

"I would very much enjoy your company tonight," I purred.

"Well, I don't see any harm in that," he said. He came over and laid down with me.

I put my hoof around him, and pulled him close, so that our bodies touched. Then I kissed him passionately. But before it could become anything more intense, the cruel clutch of sleep came over me.

I woke up with a cruel headache. I looked around and saw nothing odd. I was in my room at the boutique, in bed. But then I realized that there was somepony with me.

I looked over and saw Lightning, and memories of last night came flooding into my mind.

"Oh, good job, Rarity! You went and had to much cider, then brought Lightning back and did who knows what with him!" I accidentally said out loud.

"Oh, hey, Rarity," Lightning said, waking up. "Crazy date last night, huh?"

"Lightning, I'm sorry, for whatever I did once we got back here. I had too much cider, and I potentially could've ruined your life. I'm sorry," I said, and began sobbing.

"Rarity, don't worry. When we got home, all you did is kiss me once, then you fell asleep, nothing happened," Lightning said, calming me down.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was quite worried there for a moment. Good thing you were there to take care of me, Lightning," I said, hugging him. "Even if we become nothing more than friends, you are a very good friend. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I've gotta get going. I think I have work today. See you later, maybe?" Lightning said.

"Yeah, see you later, darling," I said.

And with that, Lightning left my boutique.

I felt as though I had been Struck By Lightning.

**Author's Notes**:

_Hey guys! What did you think? Feel free to leave reviews and ideas! I'm all ears! Chapter Three will be on it's way soon! _


End file.
